36/45
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِذَا قِيلَ لَهُمُ اتَّقُوا مَا بَيْنَ أَيْدِيكُمْ وَمَا خَلْفَكُمْ لَعَلَّكُمْ تُرْحَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve iza kiyle lehümütteku ma beyne eydiküm ve ma halfeküm lealleküm türhamun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-ve iza kile: denildiği zaman 2-lehün: onlara 3-ittegû: dikkat edip korunun 4-mâ beyne eydiküm: önümüzdekine 5-ve mâ halfeküm: ve arkamızdakine 6- lealleküm türhamûn: rahmet olunasınız Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve onlara, önünüzde bulunanla ardınızda olan azaptan çekinin de rahmete erin dendi mi. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlara: "Önünüzde ve arkanızda olandan sakının, belki esirgenirsiniz" denildiğinde, (dinlemeyip inkâra devam edenler). Ahmet Varol Meali Onlara: "Önünüzdekinden ve arkanızda olandan korkun. Umulur ki merhamet olunursunuz" dendiğinde (yüz çevirdiler). Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlara, “Önünüzde ve arkanızda olan şeylerden (dünya ve ahirette göreceğiniz azaplardan) sakının ki size merhamet edilsin” denildiğinde yüz çevirirler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlara yapmakta olduğunuz ve yapıp arkada bıraktığınız işlerde Allah'tan korkun; umulur ki size merhamet olunur denildiğinde (aldırmazlar). Edip Yüksel Meali Kendilerine, "Geçmişinizden ibret alıp ve geleceğiniz için sakının ki merhamet edilesiniz," denilmişti. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Durum böyle iken onlara: «Önünüzdekini ve arkanızdakini gözetip korunun ki rahmete erişeniz.» denildiği zaman; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hal böyle iken onlara önünüzdekini ve arkanızdakini gözetip korunun ki rahmete şayan olasınız denildiği zaman Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Onlara belki merhamet olunursunuz, önlerinizde olandan ve arkanızda olandan sakınınız denildiği zaman (onlar yüz çevirirler). Muhammed Esed Onlara: "Gözlerinizin önünde olan ve sizden gizli tutulan (her şeyin Allah'ın bilgisi dahilinde olduğu gerçeğini unutmadan) dikkat edin ki Allah'ın rahmetine nail olabilesiniz!" denildiğinde (çoğu duymazlıktan gelir;) Suat Yıldırım Onlara ne zaman: "Hem geçmişte yaptıklarınıza, hem de istikbalde yapacaklarınıza dikkat edin!böylelikle merhamet edilmeye layık olun!" denilse, yüz çevirirler... Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlara: "Önünüzdeki ve arkanızdaki (yani sizden önce geçen ve ileride sizi bekleyen) olaylardan sakının ki, esirgenesiniz," dendiği zaman (aldırmazlar). Şaban Piriş Meali Onlara: -Önünüzdeki ve arkanızdakinden sakının ki merhamet olunasınız, denildiği zaman... Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlara "Önünüzdekilerden ve ardınızdakilerden sakının ki size merhamet edilsin" dendiği zaman yüz çevirirler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onlara, "Önünüzdekinden ve arkanızdakinden sakının ki, size merhamet edilebilsin!" denildiğinde, hiç aldırmazlar. Yusuf Ali (English) When they are told, fear ye that which is before you and that which will be after you, in order that ye may receive Mercy, (they turn back). M. Pickthall (English) When it is said unto them: Beware of that which is before you and that which is behind you, that haply ye may find mercy (they are heedless). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Onlara: Korunun... dendiği zaman..." Objektif ve yaratılışla ilgili delillerden sonra Allah'ın indirdiği âyetlerden de yüz çevirdiklerini açıklamadır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bu örnekte insanın bilinçli olarak yaptıkları ile bilinçsiz veya yarı bilinçli eylemleri ifade edilmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Maalesef öyle insanlar da vardır ki, Cenab-ı Hak'kın yaratıcılığını, kudretini güzelce düşünmezler, ona tam bir samimiyetle inanmazlar. (Onlara belki merhamet olunursunuz) Cenab-ı Allah'ın korumasına, lütf ve yardımına erişmiş bulunursunuz (önlerinizde ve arkalarınızda olandan sakınınız) dünya ve ahi ret azabın düşününüz de onu gerektirecek şeylerde bulunmayınız, sizden evvelki kavimlerin başlarına gelmiş olan belâlara ve gelecekte ortaya çıkması düşünülen felâketlere düşmeğe sebebiyet vermeyiniz (denildiği zaman..) onlar yüz çevirirler, arkalarını dönerler, böyle iyiliksever bir tenbihi güzelce karşılayarak ona riâyette bulunmazlar.